


Born to be Yours

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings Realization, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Sometimes it takes years for you to realize what has been there all along.





	Born to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should probably should stop listening to songs at this point as somehow, half of them remind of these two and I keep breaking my own heart with these stories... I am sorry in advance to break a few hearts more of those who graced me with their time to read this blurb, which is probably not even beta-read when posted. *sighs* Based on Kygo & Imagine Dragons - Born to be yours  
FYI: This was a work previously posted on 18-06-2018. I did some corrections and re-uploading it again.

_ I know I've given up _

_ A hundred times before _

_ But I know a miracle _

_ Is not something to ignore _

Continues with Wings was his baby, as he affectionately liked to call it. One of his greatest achievements throughout his career. Both for what it stood for - honoring those who have contributed to his rise as the figure skater legend some people called him, but also giving back to his fans. Additionally it had hidden meanings and revelations only the trained eyes familiar with him could spot and understand.

One of those people was Javier Fernandez who so many times stood on the podium with him, shared competitive and training ice with him. Yuzuru could not leave him out of the show even though it would be a pure miracle if Javier actually made it there. His birthday fell on the same weekend and with Pyeongchang still fresh in the mouth of Spanish media, he was kept busier than during a competitive season. He did ask but to his words he quickly attached those of no obligation and while it hurt to hear the rejection a week or two before the show, after all the goods have been printed with Javiers name on it. All Yuzuru could do was smile through the video camera and thank his now ex-rink-mate for the mere consideration.

_ You take me for a fool _

Javier ended up proposing a quick solution. A video message they would be playing during one of the segments, the content revealed to him during the actual show. That resulted in many fans speaking about Yuzurus reaction to the message from Javier. They spoke of how vulnerable he looked hearing the eminent words of support from the now retired skater. All speculations were all right, it hit him to the core as stupid as he was. Yuzuru declined the offer to watch it beforehand and now regretted it. Nothing prepared him for what he had to listen to; it all came crashing down on him. Watching Javier on the screen, years of denial and confused feelings came to light. It took all his effort not to break down crying. How stupid he had been these past six years?

_ I never knew anybody til' I knew you _

_ I never knew anybody til' I knew you _

_ And I know when it rains, oh, it pours _

_ And I know I was born to be yours _

The third day rolled around and there was only just an hour or so before the show, when he learned that Javier would have a live broadcast. He was willing to skate even for Yuzuru at what his estimation would be nearly six a.m. in Spain. A honking laugh escaped him, trying to conceal his surprise, along with a newfound confusion and excitement. Javier, the person who barely could wake up at noon on a normal day would be waking up possibly after a party for his birthday and put on skates. The Japanese had to excuse himself before the overflow of emotions gave him an asthma attack. He doesn’t need that to happen right before the final day of his show.

_ Are you the only one _

_ Lost in the millions? _

_ Or are you my grain of sand _

_ That's blowing in the wind? _

People questioned why Yuzuru tried to cut their exchange short but little did they know; he was fighting tears and a confession from spilling. Last he wanted was to break down in front of probably hundreds of thousands of people watching the live broadcast worldwide. With tears brimming in his eyes, he answered the thrown kiss at him with his own, promising to call Javier as soon as he could. He hoped that by then the Spaniard had a good amount of coffee in his system, or a nap to fix the lack of sleep he got last night. A long conversation awaited them, something long overdue.

_ I was born, born, born, born _

_ I was born to be yours _


End file.
